1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image display apparatus and more particularly, to an eyeglass type image display apparatus which substantially reduces or eliminates the occurrence of minor discomforts such as headaches, eyestrain and the like.
2. Background of the Invention
Game devices which provide virtual reality images are becoming increasingly popular. Typically, such devices enable a user to view a three-dimensional image on a display while playing a game. This provides a realistic effect which enhances enjoyment of playing the game.
In such devices, an eyeglass type display apparatus is utilized to display the three-dimensional image. Typically, the display apparatus is worn on a user's head and positioned in front of the user's eyes so as to enable viewing by the user. However, some users may develop headaches, eyestrain, fatigue or other minor discomforts if the display apparatus is used for a relatively long period of time.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an image display apparatus which substantially reduces or eliminates the occurrence of such minor discomforts.